


Sharing the Love

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Shipping Ace/Justin [1]
Category: Cape High Series - R.J. Ross
Genre: Ace has a crush, Ace's pov, Bi Ace, Coming Out, Happy Ending, Heteronormativity, Justin making his own music, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Misunderstandings, Protective Justin, bonding over Morgan, implied bi Emily, insecure ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Morgan’s never going to like either of them. Might as well share the love in the same boat. Or at least that's what Ace is thinking.
Relationships: Ace/Justin
Series: Shipping Ace/Justin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132655





	Sharing the Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has been waiting for me to revise for a while, but I'm on a Cape High kick now. I'm currently working on a couple sequels to this.

I flopped on Justin’s bed. He was fiddling on his guitar and barely glanced at me. I could hear him softly humming a song I hadn’t heard before under his breath. He was probably working on another song. When he was ready, I’d be the first one to hear it.

“Do you think Morgan even likes boys?”

Justin snorted and set his guitar aside. I adjusted so he could slide back on his bed. “I don’t think she even notices we like her. Why are you bringing this back up?”

Not long after I had started crushing on Morgan, Justin had confronted me about it. I was kind of scared that he would warn me away from her and turn us into rivals. He did warn me away, but more in a been there, still there, don’t let her break your heart. If we were friends before that, it kind of sealed the deal, and I was happy to not have to choose between them. And that was not something I was going to analyze.

“Aubrey thinks she might like me because she gets protective of me, but she’s protective of the zoo kids, too. So that doesn’t mean anything, right? Like she’s way more protective of Aubrey than she ever is of me. Right?”

Justin frowned. “You think she likes girls?”

I shrugged. “I mean it’s a thing?”

He watched me. “But wouldn’t she have a crush on a girl if she was like that? I mean wouldn’t everyone know?”

I frowned. “How would we? Emily plays into romantic tropes with girls all the time, but nobody’s said she likes girls.”

“But she’s with Trent. What is this really about, Ace?”

“Max and Jack have apparently found something else to tease me about.” Justin tensed and looked like he was seconds from going to face off with the super villains. They easily outranked him, and Justin didn’t even have combat training. Ace hurried to reassure him before that fight broke out, and the two got even more teasing ammo (he wasn’t going to let Justin get his ass kicked by them). “It’s nothing. Just with me keeping my swimming trunks in your room, and that time you had me crash on your bed after playing dragon for an hour, and you running your songs by me…. They started teasing that you’re my boyfriend. But everyone knows I like Morgan.”

Justin froze in the middle of shifting around me. Maybe they were right; we were a little too comfortable around each other. “You think it’s like Emily flirting with girls but being in a relationship with Trent. I’ve, uh- I’ve think of heard of it. It’s uh, being bisexual, right? But they’re just teasing you. It doesn’t necessarily mean you… you like me.”

I stared up at him. His face was bright red, and he wouldn’t make eye contact. I reached out for his hand, settling my head on his lap. “Maybe we could… I don’t know… like share the love we have for Morgan… with each other?”

This was a stupid idea. What was I thinking saying it like that? Sure, the idea of being Justin’s boyfriend made me shiver. Let alone some of the other thoughts that followed. I’ve never been kissed, okay? I know everyone thinks I’m flirt, but I didn’t really have any experience on the relationship front. But none of that meant I needed to bring up Morgan in proposing a relationship between us! Stupid.

Justin pushed me up, pulling me out of my head. He was looking at me with an indecipherable expression. “Share the love? That’s an interesting way of putting it.”

“Sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” I blurt, my face burning. It’s deathly quiet in the dorms. Everyone’s probably listening to me humiliate myself. Why couldn’t I have just invited him to my house, where at least the embarrassment would be limited to just between us?

“No. It’s fine. Just… you’re serious? You’re not… trying to settle because Morgan’s out of reach?”

A hot burning shame wells in me, and I can’t look at him as I whisper, “I don’t want to have to choose.”

His arms wrap around me, and he whispers silently. “You’re interested in me. For how long? How long have you… felt like that?”

I was going to ruin our friendship. “Since the night you told me not to let Morgan break my heart. Maybe earlier.”

He was hovering close to me, when I looked up. We were so close it would only take a slip for us to be kissing. He wasn’t freaking out. His eyes searched mine for a moment. “You’re a Central Hall villain, Ace. I’m going to be touring all over doing music.”

“We could still meet up. I don’t have to be Dragon all the time.”

He laughed, and with a slip briefly kissed me. I tried following him when he backed up, but he reached for his guitar with a silent, “I don’t want to be interrupted by Banshee and Blackjack.”

The worst thing that could happen would to be interrupted from kissing my first boyfriend by my dad, probably in tights.

He settled the guitar on his lap. “I was thinking we could work on a song together.”

“Like a duet. The Justin singing with the Dragon.” I grinned.

He glared at me mildly. “Ace, not Dragon. Having a villain doing a duet with me could ruin my image.” He paused. “Or yours. Unless you’re going hero.”

I laughed. I was going to have to put that on my mission. When I graduated, I was going to do the whole turn hero phase and sing with Justin, before giving into my villainous ways. “Let’s do it.”

He watched me suspiciously for a moment before turning his attention to his guitar playing the song he’d been working on when I came in. He hummed a few notes and then started singing.

I listened, leaning against him. “You should make a Dragon song.”

He choked on a laugh. “I’m not writing a Dragon song.”

I brightened. “You can write a song about being Dragon’s boyfriend. It’ll be a big hitting.”

He gave me a dry look. “I’m not having teenage girls sing about being your boyfriend. And if you derail it, I’m going to make you create an illusion disguise for me every time we go out.”

“I’ll make you a girl.”

He glared. “You’ve got to be one, too.”

The next day saw two girls walking to Ace’s house with their arms around each other. His mom was less than impressed.


End file.
